


Она не хочет покоя

by Lirrda



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Deleted Scenes, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Рип/Сара (намек)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: В каждом ударе ее сердца одно и то же: найти и спасти, найти и отомстить. Она устала терять тех, кто дорог. Сара не позволит случится подобному вновь; ни за что, пока у нее остаются силы. Но сейчас... Она просто устала.





	Она не хочет покоя

– Мы должны найти его.

Такая упрямая и целеустремленная Сара. Всегда борется за всех, кого любит, до последнего не допуская даже мысли, что может опоздать. Просто делает и верит в хороший конец, потому что это все, что ей достается.

Каждый раз, когда она повторяет это, вся команда смотрит на нее, кивая головой и соглашаясь. А потом кто-нибудь обязательно отвечает одно и то же.

– Сара… Мы продолжим поиски, но нет никаких гарантий.

Она и сама знает все, что они хотят сказать. Никто не обещал, что Рип сможет выжить после прямого столкновения с атомной бомбой. Увы, даже легенды не вечны. Сара не дура и не питает лишних иллюзий по этому поводу, лишь надеется, что хотя бы однажды время и вселенная смилостивятся и не позволят появиться еще одному рубцу на ее сердце.

Она была в шоке после смерти Снарта. Он очень ей нравился. Очень. Может быть, если бы кто-то дал им еще хотя бы немного времени, это могло бы стать чем-то большим; чем-то, что ей хотелось бы попробовать однажды по-настоящему. И Сара в самом деле не могла ничего сделать с его выбором, не могла его спасти и что-либо изменить, но она нежно хранит в глубинах памяти их единственный поцелуй и все мгновения рядом с ним. 

Она почти не упоминает его. Как и прежде, охотно соблазняет женщин своей очаровательной улыбкой, шутит с командой и не слишком выдает своей тоски по нему, но тоска продолжает жить в ней. Каждый раз напоминает о себе громкими ударами разбитого сердца. Сара не хочет подобного еще.

Конечно, пропажа Рипа – беда для каждого из них. Любого из их команды. Даже для Рори, который до сих пор делает вид, что он не слишком заинтересован ни в ком из них, хотя все прекрасно знают, что это не так. И, разумеется, они будут продолжать искать Рипа. Без всяких сомнений. Они любят и ценят своего капитана и будут только счастливы, если наконец-то найдут его живым и невредимым. Если просто найдут хотя бы какую-нибудь зацепку для этого. Но… Они не понимают.

Команда только что вернулась с очередной операции; злодей был побежден, история восстановлена и миру вновь ничего не угрожало, мир был счастлив. А Сара не так, чтобы слишком.

Она видела мальчика лет двенадцати, и он так был похож на Хантера, что Сара просто не выдержала. Взглянула в серьезные глаза и почувствовала, как внутри что-то рассерженно царапнуло. Дэмиан Дарк едва не убил его.

Вернувшись на корабль, Сара отпустила всех до следующего задания, а сама отправилась за алкоголем. Она так дьявольски устала.

Она хороший лидер и отлично справляется со своими обязанностями капитана. Даже, пожалуй, лучше, чем сам Рип. Но, черт возьми, ей сейчас хочется, чтобы капитаном был он. Чтобы она могла спорить с ним до срыва голоса, отстаивая свое мнение и доказывая, что он не прав и ни грамма не смыслит в стратегии и бое, чтобы она могла нарушать его приказы и смотреть на то, как он злится и сердито выговаривает что-то, что она все равно никогда не слушала. Чтобы он просто был. Она уже потеряла двух близких, остаться без третьего – вовсе не хочется.

Ей плевать, где он и как он. Даже если он удирает сейчас от каких-нибудь звероподобных маньяков из-за того, что достал их своей гребанной правильностью – ее это не касается. Но он обязан выжить, потому что, если нет – она все равно его найдет и убьет еще раз. У него нет никакого права оставлять их всех. 

Потому что он понимает, каково это – быть не в состоянии вернуть самых любимых людей. Все кого-то теряли, но он один спасал ее, когда лишь безумный вой вырывался из ее горла вместо слов после смерти сестры. Он знает как это – жить местью и быть не в состоянии все исправить. 

Никогда, ни единого раза он не одобрил ее желания убить Дэмиена Дарка, но раз за разом слушал, как она строила свои планы, как в своих мечтах она уничтожала убийцу Лорел сотней разных самых кровожадных способов. Просто слушал, как она разжигает свою ненависть все больше, не выражая свое несогласие. Лишь иногда, смотрел на нее обеспокоенно, волнуясь, чтобы она не натворила лишнего, заблудившись в собственных чувствах...

Сара редко жалуется кому-то. Ей проще надрать кому-то зад или перевести все в шутку, сделав вид, что все нормально, но тогда, когда она дышать не могла от боли потери, Саре нужен был рядом человек, который мог понять. Он не спрашивал, не ходил за ней по пятам, но оказывался рядом, когда действительно был ей нужен.

А теперь его здесь нет! 

Сара не умеет обманывать себя. Она знает – ей не вернуть Снарта, не спасти Лорел. Возможно, они никогда не найдут Рипа. 

Но сейчас, она просто сидит на полу посреди каюты и зло пьет виски, что своей крепостью обжигает ей горло. Саре плевать на это. Она молча ненавидит Дарка, отнявшего у нее сестру, отнявшего у нее близкого друга, и ничего не может сделать. Хотя и на это тоже плевать.

Рано или поздно – она убьет Дэмиена. Он не сможет спрятаться от ее ненависти, что заполняет Сару до самых краев раненой души, а Рип… Если он есть хоть где-то в этом мире – она его найдет.

У нее нет зацепок. Нет гарантий. Нет даже представления, где искать, лишь ярость и упрямая вера, что однажды она сможет. Сможет, и тогда, кровоточащие раны зарубцуются, и снова все станет проще, но пока она лишь ведет обратный отчет.

Сердце упрямо бьется.

Тук-тук, тук-тук.

Еще немного.

Тук-тук.

В каждом ударе одно и то же: найти и спасти, найти и отомстить.

Эта мысль выжжена в ее сознании, течет по венам и никогда не позволяет оставить ее. Но Сара и не хочет отказываться от этой мысли. Не теперь.

Она делает глоток за глотком, вспоминая последний разговор с сестрой, последний взгляд Снарта и в очередной раз проматывает сообщение Рипа, любезно сохраненное Гидеон.

Всего лишь слабость на пару часов, не больше. Завтра она снова будет биться до потери пульса и воевать за правильную историю. А если повезет – она снова испытает удачу и попытается убить Дарка. И на этот раз – у нее все получится, ее сестра будет отомщена.

Но сейчас – только виски и подкрепляющие ненависть воспоминания. 

Пока отчет не будет закончен – Сара не хочет покоя.


End file.
